An organic light-emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light-emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light-emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. For example, compounds having a substituted amino group, such as a carbazolyl group and a diphenylamino group, have been known as the material for the light-emitting layer, and among these, one having a cyano group has been known. For example PTL 1 describes that a compound having a carbazolyl group (Cz) and a cyano group represented by the following formula can be used as a host material of a light-emitting layer.
